Cheating Loyal Friends Lee's Suicide
by bloodymood911
Summary: We all know that Lee and Ray are the closest of friends, but what would happen if one of them betrayed the other, in their time of need.


**Cheating Loyal Friends (Lee's suicide):**

"Ah! You jerk!" laughed a screaming girl.

The championship beyblade tournament was having a battle between the White Tiger X team, and the Majestics, was being held in North Britain. Not only that, but Johnny was playing with his new girlfriend over by the hotel's skating pond. Since the pond was frozen, Johnny probably thought it would be funny to push her onto the pond.

Johnny still laughed while teasing, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fin- Ahh!!!!!" The girl screamed as her eyes opened wide. She skittered back onto the sheets of snow into Johnny's arms.

Johnny stared at her questioningly. "What's wrong? The pond can't be that scary."

The girl desperately pointed, crying, "There's someone under there!!"

Johnny knelt on the ice, rubbing his hand over the cold glassy layer. "It actually does look like the ice broke and refroze. And there's also a shadow – WHAT THE…? - There is someone underneath here!" Johnny jumped back to his feet one the snow. He took out his beyblade and launched. With Salamalyon, Johnny carved away the ice, leaving the perfect size hole for someone to climb in or out. Back on his hands and knees, Johnny reached his arms thought the water. When he felt the solid mass under the water, he wrapped his arms around it, and pulled.

Out came Lee's body from the frozen lake. Johnny curled Lee's shoulders into his arms. Looking up, Johnny gulped and replied to his girlfriend. "Go tell the hotel manager, now! Call the paramedics!" Johnny carried Lee's limp mass following his running girlfriend.

BREAK

A few hours later, Lee groaned in his sleep. Mariah's head rose from Lee's hospital bed. Gary, Mariah, and Kevin had been with Lee since they heard the news. Ray and Lacy, Lee's girlfriend for three months, were nowhere to be seen. In spite of his missing friends, Lee's eyes flickered open in pain. He rubbed the palms of both hands back and forth over his eyes. A tired sigh escaped Lee's mouth, while his eyes focused. They focused on the ceiling to his teammates' faces, to Mariah's face.

BREAK

Ray and Lacy had just woken up, and decided to take a walk. As they walked out the back door, voices were heard saying, "Did you hear about that dead kid?" "Last night at the pond, I wonder if it was a homicide," "I bet it was a homicide." Both of them starred at each other, only for the idea to be shrugged off: Somewhere into the back of their minds... Together, their walk trailed to the back of the lake. When Lacy went from holding hands to cuddling in Ray's arms, Ray's foot kicked something. It was not one of Lacy's feet, but an odd black object partially covered in the snow. Ray bent down to pick the shiny object out of the snow, he examined it. As he thumbed the frozen object carefully between his fingers, Lacy figured out what it was.

According to what the women in the kitchen were saying, and the proof of this beyblade here, it could mean only one thing.

Helping Lacy up to her feet, Ray told her, "We need to find Mariah and the others now. So lets go to the hospital wing first. They probably heard a while ago..."

BREAK

Just as Kevin was about to ask Lee what happened, the door exploded open. It was Lacy and Ray who burst through the door into Lee's hospital room. Lacy ran over to her Lee, hugging his head. Tears flowed from her eyes into Lee's hair as she yelled, "What happened!? What happened!?"

Mariah looked to Lacy. Monotonously she replied, "Johnny found him frozen in the pond."

Lacy whimpered and Lee moved her arms from his face. Lacy started to stroke the side of Lee's cheek. Now leaning towards him, Lacy hissed him on the lips. Lee, feeling her officiousness, turned his head to look at his sister. Ray looked in pain, watching his mistress be all over her "official" boyfriend. Lee asked his real teammates, Kevin, Gary, and Mariah, "Do you guys mind if I go back to sleep for a few hours? I still feel a little drained."

"Go ahead, Lee." Kevin's voice was soft and kind, as Lee closed his eyes again.

"Yeah, go ahead Lee." Ray's jealous and sarcastic feelings mixed into his voice. Lee looked back downward to the floor. Everyone else turned to glare at him.

Kevin stood up, "What's your problem?"

Ray lying replied, "Noting at all."

The male nurse walked over to the group of adolescents. "We need you to leave now. Just until he wakes up again, so we can rebandage him." So the White Tiger X team left the room, leaving Lee behind.

The nurses and doctor were scrubbing out dirt and ice from the wounds and burns on Lee's body. One of the nurses dabbed a wound with warm water around the forearm, where he found powder there. He whipped away more and looked at the powder. It was dark tan, like the boy's skin tone.

"Doctor," the nurse informed, "Look at this," he handed the cloth over.

"It looks like make-up. Wash the rest of the arm, and let me know what you find. And you," a Doctor spoke to three other nurses, female nurses, washing the left elbow, "You three do the same."

After both of Lee's arms were washed clean of the make-up, they found something very horrible. The doctor told the male nurse, "Would you bring in his sister? Her name is Mariah..." 

The male nurse questioned, "Of course, but do you want me to come back?"

"No. I want all of the nurses gone, but do send in the sister. I'll tell her about what we've found."

BREAK

Mariah walked into the hospital room of Lee. The doctor stood next to Lee's bed. He was staring at her, with a solemn face. She knew she would hear something really bad. At that moment all she could think was "Is he dead? Will he die? What happens now?"

"You'll need to see this, probably before he wakes up." The doctor pulled the fresh bandages from the newly discovered wounds. On his feet were the wounds made by hammered and pulled nails. They were just a few weeks old. Cut marks patterned Lee's arms and shins. Some marks were fresh and bloody, while others were 8 weeks and bruised around them. Seeing all of this, self-done, caused Mariah's scream to be followed by short gasps of air. Lee was startled by his sister's noises, but only to wake up to her horrified face.

BREAK

End of P1: Please Go To P2


End file.
